


Go to Hell!

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Fluff [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Fluffy Ending, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, demon!america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: based off of a prompt by @writing-prompt-s on Tumblr. "You’re a demon who governs the creation of Personal Hells; parts of Hell created for the truly despicable designed specifically around them. You’ve just gotten a submission for someone who doesn’t seem to be afraid of anything."





	Go to Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Holy shit this is more than 2,000 words. This might be the longest thing I've ever written. There are a few trigger warnings. T/W: suicide mention, death, someone gets shot. Despite that, I think the story came out to be fairly lighthearted. I hope y’all enjoy.

I read the paper aloud to the man in front of me, “Arthur Kirkland. English. Died at 23. Rich businessman asshole. Was killed by an assassin that he hired to end his own life.”

My eyes widened and I glanced up at the man. “Wow dude, your life sounds fucked up.”

“This coming from the demon whose job it is to make my afterlife hell… literally.” Arthur had bags under his eyes and despite the fact that he was dead, looked exhausted. I almost wanted to feel bad for him.

I flipped the page to see what was next in his profile. “Born into riches. High class society. Didn’t really have friends.”

“I didn’t need them. People practically worshipped me,” Arthur said, smugly.

“Yet for some reason, you ended your own life.” It didn’t add up. Arthur had a perfectly perfect life. There was absolutely no reason for him to have done that.

“It’s called depression, asshat.”

Oh. He was depressed. That actually made a lot of sense.

“Okay, just let me read your profile,” I mumbled.

“I’m not stopping you,” he said with a smirk.

“Okay so now I’m at my personal favorite page. The fear page. This one has every fear that you’ve shown during your entire lifetime. Including when you’re alone. So be prepared and be very scared. Because this is how I will make your personalized hell room!” I smiled, looking up to gauge how scared he would be. 

But instead, Arthur had a shit-eating grin. “Oh, Mister,” he read my name tag, “Alfred. How about you read that nice sheet of paper.”

“Fears…” My jaw dropped. “No known fears.”

“Read it and weep. And sitting in a room by myself was one of my favorite activities to do in my life.”

I gritted my teeth. I’d never seen someone without a fear list before.

“Well I’m not going to give you that satisfaction. I’m going to find out what you’re scared of if it kills me.”

~~~ 

I sent Arthur to a room. I watched through my camera as spiders crawled over his body. He stayed stoic as he was bitten and poison flowed through his veins. His body lied incapacitated on the ground, but I knew that he was conscious. He made no effort to fight it.

I cursed under my breath. Did it not hurt him? Did he not care about the pain? He lied on the ground until the next day. That’s when I sent someone into the room to bring him back out.

A few minutes later, Francis- that’s my assistant!- brought Arthur to my desk.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey,” Arthur replied, mocking my American-sounding voice.

“So I can cross spiders off of the list?” I asked.

“If you’re making a list of things that I’m not afraid of, then you might as well make a deposit to the paper industry now.” He looked smug and I could tell why his profile called him an asshole.

“I’m just starting off easy,” I grumbled, “Trust me, Arthur. I will find what you’re scared of.”

“Don’t count on it.” He flipped me off.

I pushed the button on my intercom. “Francis, come toss him back into his room.”

I let Arthur stand with me until Francis came to get him. Arthur looked just as tired as he did when he arrived. He’d been so strong during his life. He’d never shown any fear. I wanted to tell him that it’s okay to be weak sometimes. I wanted to drape a blanket around his shoulders and let him sleep. But I couldn’t. If he showed any weakness, I would have to use it against him. And if I didn’t? I would get thrown into a room and tortured for all eternity. So I just stayed silent.

Francis didn’t arrive quickly. I ended up waiting with Arthur for about twenty minutes. About fifteen minutes in, Arthur ended up falling into my arms. Even now I’m not sure what happened. It all happened very fast. One moment, Arthur was tripping. The next, I was wrapping my arms around him.

“Woah, there. Be careful. Just because you’re dead doesn’t mean that you can’t get hurt.” I smiled at him.

He couldn’t get away from me fast enough. His face was red, he was breathing fast. He pretty much pushed me. 

“This coming from the man who put me in a room of venomous spiders,” he practically spat.

“Well that’s just my job, Arthur. But underneath all of the demon stuff, I think that I’m a pretty nice guy.”

“Fuck you.”

~~~ 

I watched as the ‘assassin’ in the room shot at Arthur. Underneath the mask, it was just a demon, but Arthur didn’t have to know that. Arthur didn’t even bat an eye, taking a bullet through where his heart was. It would kill a living human, but for a soul in hell, it was just a form of torture.

I watched while he smirked at the camera I was looking through.

I thought of something while I watched him. Maybe he was uncomfortable with small spaces. With his big house, he wouldn’t be required to go into too many small spaces. He might not have shown it during life. Plus, he’d seemed a little panicked when I caught him. Maybe it was because I was holding him too tight and he felt closed in.

I pushed the intercom button. “Francis! I had an idea.”

Francis sipped at something- probably wine- loudly. Francis, despite his long list of fears, was not afraid to drink on the job. “What’s your idea?”

“Maybe Arthur’s afraid of small spaces! When you get him out of his room, could you toss him into one of the really small rooms? Like one the size of an elevator. And tie him up. He seemed uncomfortable when I wrapped my arms around him, so it’s probably one of those.”

“I mean, there is likely another reason that he was uncomfortable with that, but… you’re the boss. I’m not going to go against you.”

“Well, why do you think he was uncomfortable with it, Francis?” I asked, still determined to find an answer to Arthur’s fearless life.

“You’re my boss, Alfred. You brag about it so often. Why don’t you use your brain?” I could practically hear the smirk in Francis’s voice.

I rolled my eyes.

~~~ 

After reading through Arthur’s file three more times, I found out a few more things about him that I missed the first time through.

Although he had dated and had flings, he never married. In addition to that, he never kept a partner for more than a few weeks. In addition to that, everyone that he’d been with was a guy. 

Arthur didn’t have much trouble in school, but he was made fun of. As a result, instead of fear or any normal reaction, he simply had a burning hatred for the kids who rejected him.

I glanced at the camera to see how Arthur was doing tied up in his elevator-sized room. And he was sleeping on the floor.

I decided not to make Francis bother him. Arthur needed his sleep. He’d been exhausted since his death and maybe even before.

~~~ 

Would it have been weird to say that I found Arthur interesting? It stopped being so much about finding out what he was afraid of and started being more about what made him tick. I would tell Francis to leave him with me while someone prepared him a new room. I would listen to him talk about life. Seeing as I couldn’t remember a single thing from my life, it was enjoyable to hear about stuff that had happened to Arthur. And despite the fact that he was apathetic about almost everything, he always managed to weave his stories like someone with years of experience.

“If my parents didn’t leave the company in my hands, I would’ve been a writer,” Arthur confided in me one time that we were together.

“Really? Why a writer?” I asked, honestly just wanting to hear more of his voice.

“I’ve just always loved telling stories. Fictional or nonfictional. It never mattered to me. I just loved to write about whatever. In school, I excelled in writing. When the teacher told me that she could see me pursuing a future in writing, I got so excited that I ran out of the classroom to yell about it to one of my older brothers.” And I never would’ve thought in all of my years that anything pure could happen in Hell, but Arthur let out a quiet laugh and it was the best thing that my ears had ever heard. 

I just stared at him, sure that my facial expression looked dopey. He was just adorable.

“I know. Dumb, right?” Arthur asked.

“No, no, no. I think.” I paused. “Well, I think it’s cute.” I gave him a smile.

Arthur’s face flushed.

“Yeah. I think that’s adorable. You were so excited for your future!”

“It almost makes me wonder how that little kid became me.”

“Well I can see it. You’re still prideful and creative and really fucking cute.”

“Shut up! I’m not cute.”

“You say that with the literal cutest expression on your face.”

“Fuck you!”

~~~ 

Love? Was that what I was feeling for him? Was that the weird feeling in my chest I got when I looked at him? Was that why I just wanted to hold him and kiss him and let him fall asleep in my arms instead of the cold hard floors of the rooms that he was stuck in?

I tried not to think about it, but it was overwhelming. Any time that I looked at Arthur, I just felt so strongly. Real emotion. Before I knew it, I was finding dirty blonde hairs on my head instead of my normal black ones.

I turned off the cameras to the room that Arthur would be moved into.

Francis arrived to get him, only to find him asleep on my shoulder.

“Alfred, is that… allowed?” Francis asked, pointing in Arthur’s direction.

“I mean, I’m your boss. Tell anyone that this happened and I’ll cry on your floor for literal days.” I smiled at Francis.

“Okay. No-one will know. But it’s time for him to go to a room.”

“I can bring him there if that’s okay, Francis.”

“Well, last time that I checked, you’re the one who decides the rules.”

I smiled and pointed finger guns at him. “You got that straight.”

Francis sighed, despite the grin on his face, and left to do devil knows what.

I picked Arthur up, deciding that I’d rather carry him there than wake him up. He snuggled closer to my chest in his sleep and my heart practically burst.

When we got to the room, I smiled. I had told Francis that I would do something to scare Arthur, but the truth was that I just wanted some alone time with the cute blonde that had crept into my heart.

I noticed Arthur stirring once we arrived in the room. All that I had in there was a comfortable chair and a table.

I sat down in the chair.

“Hiya, sleepyhead,” I muttered, running my fingers through his hair.

He glanced around at his surroundings.

“I like you a lot. I mean, we’re in hell, so we can’t really ‘go out’, but we can be together. And you can stay at my place instead of one of these shitty rooms.”

“Wow. You’ve finally figured it out. I’m surprised.” His expression was one of heartbreak, but I didn’t understand how that could be.

“Huh?” I only felt confusion at that moment.

“My fear,” Arthur mumbled.

“What does your fear have to do with how much I love you?” I asked, rubbing his arm.

“Wait… so you really love me?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I love you too, Alfred. Even if you’re terrible at being a demon,” he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Being the only kiss that had happened since I became a demon, it was great. I felt touch starved. Before I met Arthur, I didn’t even want to kiss anyone. I didn’t even want anyone to get too close to me. But now that he had kissed me, I didn’t want it to ever stop.

Sadly, every good thing must come to an end. Arthur pulled away, a dopey grin on his face. I’m sure that I had one just as dumb-looking.

“So what were you saying about your fear?”

“Being abandoned by one that I love. It’s the one thing that I’ve always been scared of. It’s just not something that’s easy to show during life.”

“Well, you have no need to ever be afraid again then. Because I’m never leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although I didn't mention it when I wrote this on Tumblr, I meant for the ending to be that Alfred snuck Arthur out of Hell. It's a happy ending... Not Alfred being tortured for all of eternity...


End file.
